Love: The Inanimate Object Style!
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Join us in our collection of oneshots, each one about a particular quirky couple and their misadventures with a given inanimate object! Love, and maybe some stuff that defies the laws of physics! Chapter One: Yoyo. Pls. R&R!


**Another one of my weird, pointless yet humorously sweet one-shots, or so I'd like to think. The first of a series I might go on and start. Enjoy. **

**-**

She looked on irritably as her boyfriend played with the red and green-colored yoyo like a little seven-year-old kid. She knew it was a mistake to go into that toy store when she pestered him to go with her on a shopping spree. Thus, this was the result of her ignorance. Ugh, stupid mistake. Stupid.

"Will you stop now? You're getting on my nerves," she hissed as he deftly threw it over and over, which made it go back over and over. "And you're embarassing me too."

He glanced at her amusingly as he paused for a moment. "Oh really? How is that?"

"Seventeen-year-old newly-promoted chuunins do not play with a yoyo in a mall next to a fountain while their girlfriends stand there watching them for exactly twenty-three minutes in four-inch high heels carrying a countless number of heavy and exhausting shopping bags," she said, glaring at him all the while.

He welcomed the glare, giving her one of his own. "Last time I checked, that rule wasn't in the Shinobi Handbook, ne? Besides, you could sit and put those bags down, you know? And it's not my fault you wore those unreasonably high heels to your all-day shopping extravaganza, to which you dragged me along with you, which now has you in a situation where I try to have a little me-time fun that you have to go and ruin."

The kunoichi took the statement to heart and became quite insulted. She dropped her bags to the floor and crossed her arms, pouting.

He only chuckled at her, baring his teeth intentionally. Typical.

"Aw, you look so cute when you're mad," he laughed, giving the yoyo another throw, obvious glee spreading across his face as he watched it recoil back into his hand, just barely grazing the ground. He fell in love with the little child's toy the instant he saw it in the Little Treats and Trinkets shop, oddly round and basically innocent, but you can still do the pro-type of yoyo tricks with it. He really didn't get the logic of her animosity towards the bright-colored toy. He admitted that playing with in the middle of the Konoha mega shopping mall was kind of immature and attention-grabbing, but hey, anything to piss off his stubborn girlfriend.

He tore his focus away from the yoyo for a moment to grin mischievously at her again, but she was standing where she was supposed to be standing. Instead, he saw her out of the corner of his eye strutting away about ten yards from him.

_'I hate it when she gets so melodramatic,' _he thought, rolling his eyes. He pocketed the yoyo, with the little loop thing still around his middle finger as he ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, you're not really mad, are you?" He put an arm around her shoulders and made her stop in her stride. "Come on, look at me." He pleaded once she looked away from him.

Bringing her gaze back to him, fury-darkened eyes met with puppy-dog ones.

"Come on, you're not mad..." He teased. Another look at his face made hers break into a smile.

"I knew it. She's not mad!" He shouted happily, laughing. It was so goofy and endearing at the same time she couldn't suppress a giggle of her own. But an annoyed look flashed across her beautiful features when he brought out the troublesome yoyo and started to play with it again.

"Uh! You drive me so..."

He stopped. "So-- what?"

"Ugh! You drive me so crazy!" She poked him in the chest with a finger. Silence.

He looked at her finger that was poking his chest, quite hard actually, but, not that he was going to say out loud, as it goes against the laws of masculinity. So, he could only contradict a wince with a smile. He wrapped his hand around hers, much to her surprise.

"You're so cute…" He began, before she interrupted exasperatedly.

"I know, I know! I'm cute when I'm mad! Get another line, will you?"

He shook his head, smirking. "You didn't let me finish, _my little flower_." He watched her shift uneasily. She hated that nickname. "I must admit, you look _cute_ when you're mad. But you become _utterly irresistible_ when you're…

"Happy." With that, his other hand traveled down her side, finding that ticklish spot he found out she had during one of their, um… _play times_. She laughed aloud almost instantaneously, causing her knees to give out and making her fall into his strong, waiting arms.

"I hate you…" she said, the cross between a scowl and a smile playing on her delicate face. He only looked down at her with his charming features and twinkling eyes that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

"But?"

She giggled again, almost hysterically. "I love you, even though I hate your stupid yoyo."

He fingered the yoyo in his free hand, finally deciding that he'll _never_ tell her why he loved the yoyo so much. It was because it reminded him of her. There are some times when it'll be submissive and will go back into his hand whenever he wanted it to, making him go into all the trouble of winding it again, and then it'll be headstrong, tangling its string and refusing return into his grip. And then, there are those not-so-rare times when it'll pretend to be mischievous and give him a hard time with the string when it was gonna go back smoothly anyway.

But do you know the difference between her and his yoyo?

When she played the boss, he thought it was just cute. However, with the yoyo…

… Sometimes he just wanted to smash it to the wall.

Hey, he never said he had patience.

"Why do you detest my yoyo so much anyway?" He asked, bewildered.

"Because…" She smirked one of her evil smirks. "It's distracting, and it keeps me from doing this." With that, she tiptoed and reached upwards, draping her arms around his neck and pulling his face into hers, lips landing on his in a sweet kiss.

Oh yes, he definitely loved her more than the yoyo!

"Come on," she said pleasantly afterwards. "You treat me to ice cream, I'll stop the shopping trip for now, and we can go to your apartment to do stuff. I'll let you be on top."

His jaw dropped open, eyes widening in delight. He followed her like a cute little monkey, leaving the yoyo forgotten on the floor.

So there, they loved and lived happily ever after!

Which leaves us with one question:

What happened to their shopping bags?

**-**

**Yes, I was playing with a yoyo before I did this. Woe is my imagination and the yoyo which served as my inspairation! Then again, how I managed to make a fic using characters whose names I didn't use by playing with my yoyo which had Sasuke on it, mystifies even me. So, if this fic did something or anything for you, please let me experience a little joy in this weary, joyless life by clicking that little button over there that says 'GO' and submit a **

**REVIEW!**

**Btw, if I get enough reviews saying I should continue this little series, I'll tell you the couple in this story in the next chapter, if there is a next chapter. Oh yeah, you could also send in couple requests and their corresponding inanimate objects. So, basically, you really better**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
